wish you were here
by Frederica99Bernkastel
Summary: After her mission, Shiori begins to feel something for Kakeru, even though he's going out with Yuka. Can it be love ? And can Kakeru return her affection ? Kakeru x Shiori and others pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Wish you were here**

**Hi there! It's been a long time since I've written a fic about 11eyes. ^^**

**It's a fic about Resona Forma and a kind of sequel of my precedent fic _Don't be sad I love you, _which is one of my best fic for me. **

**To be honest, I think Kakeru x Shiori is one of the best pairings from 11eyes universe (the others are Kakeru x Misuzu and Takahisa x Yukiko). One of reasons why I don't like the anime is because Kakeru ends up with this Yuka bitch while all of the others girls are A LOT better than her. **

**Shiori deserves love, so I've written a fic about this pairing. Hope you enjoy!**

**Reviews please Reviews please Reviews please**

It was a common day, in February. It was 5 pm, so the school was over for this day, and everyone began to prepare for leaving.

Shiori stayed in the class. She wasn't so hurried to leave, unlike the others normal humans. Anyway, what she was doing at the school or at home, her life stayed the same. Today, she preferred staying here a bit longer and reading a book which was really interesting.

It's been six months since Shiori had been transferred to Kouryoukan Academy. Her mission was over for long but she had been allowed to stay at school a bit longer than expected in order to write her report on the mission. The underlying reason was because she warmed up to this Japanese town, as well as its inhabitants and the friends that she encountered here. She sighed. She knew that if she lingered, Great Mother Johanna would suspect something about her and would send somebody to take her back. So she couldn't risk it.

"Hey! Hey! Shiori-san! What are you doing here?"

Shiori rolled her eyes. Tadashi Teruya who was in her class, was her friend, but sometimes, he really pissed her off. He stood up in front of her, their friend Kaori Natsuki beside him.

"What do you want, Tadashi?" She asked, calmly.

"Hey! Shiori-san. It's Friday today. So, I wondered if we could go out somewhere, you, Kaori-san and of course, I. What do you think about a movie?"

Shiori sighed.

"I already planned something else today."

"Oh! Shiori-san? What's wrong with you? Do you prefer staying in this bleak classroom rather making fun with us? Oh…What are you reading, here?" He looked the cover. "What is…_Edgar Allan Poe_?"

Kaori sighed.

"No wonder if you don't know it. You prefer wasting your time and playing to your stupid perverted Eroges rather improving your own mind."

"Whaddaya mean? Oh…I improve my mind, sure…By others ways…So, a movie? Or do you prefer going out with me alone?" He asked a weird smile on his lips full of innuendos toward Shiori. "It's okay! I can dispose of Kaori easily!"

"Oh…You…PERVERT!" Kaori cried out, giving him a Falcon Push in his face which made him flying outside of the classroom.

Shiori shrugged, accustomed to it. Kaori sighed.

"Sorry about this, Shiori. I think it will be just two of us. That's better anyway. I would like to buy undergarments and it would have been hard with this idiot."

Tadashi tried to get off the ground, but he fell down instantaneously, knocked.

"Kaori-san…I'm sorry but I don't think…"

However, passing before him, Shiori and Kaori found a person who they didn't expect to see. Kakeru entered into the classroom and headed for them.

"Ah! Kakeru! Are you still here?" Kaori smiled to him.

"Good afternoon, you two. What are you doing?"

"We were about to go out for shopping." Kaori turned back to him while Shiori stayed behind. "Do you want to come too? I think you aren't a pervert like your friend." She smiled.

"Uh…Well…" Kakeru looked down, blushing. Shiori stared at him, waiting for his response. "I already planned something else."

"Kakeru-kun! I'm ready. Can we go?"

Yuka entered into the classroom, looking very happy. She ran toward Kakeru and took his arm, which made Shiori feel a twinge of sadness. Nevertheless, she hid her face with her book. Kaori noticed it and gave her an inquisitive look. Kakeru went on.

"Yuka and I go out for karaoke."

"…Yes, that's right." Kaori agreed a bit sadly. "You two are together now so you need some time alone."

Yuka blushed and tightened her embrace. "Finally…"

Shiori looked down. "I think I'm going to leave."

"Hey! Shiori! And our shopping?"

"See you later Kakeru-san, Yuka-san."

And Shiori left the classroom, looking out to not trampling Tadashi who was still on the ground. But when she came outside, she heard a voice from behind her, calling her name. "Shiori!"

She turned back, and noticed that it was only Kaori. She was a bit disappointed about it, but when she realized it, she shook her head, without understanding. This latter looked very worried.

"Shiori! What's wrong?"

"I'm fine, thanks you."

"No! You look sad. Like if you were bothered."

Shiori didn't answer. A silence passed until Kaori asked:

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yes?"

Kaori inspired, a bit awkward.

"Shiori…Tell me. What do you think about Kakeru?"

Shiori jumped. She was surprised by her question but despite it she tried to appear impassive.

"Why do you ask me it?"

"Well…I noticed for a while…that you seem a bit weird…awkward when Kakeru is around. A bit more when he's with Yuka. Is there something or…?"

"…I respect him, that's all. There is nothing between us."

But her voice sounded embarrassed. Shiori looked away. Kaori sighed.

"Anyway…You've never spoken of your romantic experiences…so I always wondered if you liked someone…You're very uncommunicative about it."

"I'm sorry Kaori…But I don't like talking about my crushes. It's very private."

Kaori sighed again, upset. She shrugged.

"By the way, about Kakeru…You know, he's going out with Yuka."

"I know it. And I don't care."

But Kaori could see a flash of sadness in her eyes. "But there isn't just Yuka. There are others girls who are attracted to him…Misuzu-senpai, Kukuri-senpai…Yukiko…No, not Yukiko. She is going out with Takahisa."

Shiori closed her eyes.

"I don't care, Kaori-san."

"So…I think you shouldn't take a long time. There is competition. I just want to warn you. You know, I don't want to see you unhappy."

Shiori was touched by her sentence, but she didn't answer. She turned back instead.

"See you tomorrow, Kaori. We've a lot of homework for tomorrow."

"Shiori…"

But Shiori already left. Kaori sighed, cursing her for having done something wrong.

Shiori entered into her house, where she lived alone. Index proposed her to have a partner for her mission, but she refused, as she didn't want to be bothered. (Shiori teamed up with a lot of partners, extremely unskilled who already put Shiori in danger a lot of times). Shiori, or rather Ursula, sat down on the sofa, her book at hand. But she wasn't in the mood to read anymore. Kaori's words were in her mind. She had thoughts about Kakeru. She shook her head. No way. She wasn't attracted to him, unlike Kaori said. She couldn't. He was just a normal, weak boy, who was too naive for her. Shiori didn't find him ugly or something else…He was even rather handsome. But that's all.

Shiori sighed. She thought he was nice, very nice with her and with his friends. Indeed, he had…a kind of will in his look. She couldn't understand. A will, determined to protect people dearly to him, as his friends. She found it gripping, but it wasn't enough for making her in love with him.

Kakeru was a friend, nothing more.

Shiori was convinced of it. The reason why she didn't like Yuka was another story. She didn't know…She thought her just a bit too possessive and clinging. Not just Kakeru. She thought if it would have been someone else, her thoughts would have been the same.

She lie down on the sofa, pensive. Nevertheless, even if she loved Kakeru, nothing would work between them. First, Kakeru was a normal human unlike her. She was a powerful magus, working for Index, and she didn't think that Index would allow a relationship with a normal human. Even if it was the case, she couldn't. Kakeru had been the Eye of Aeon bearer, and Index would be surely interested to examine him. And she couldn't put up with it. He was a friend so she couldn't.

Then, she will return to Index in Vatican very soon. So, she wouldn't have time for confessing her love and having a relationship with him. Her mission was more important. Anyway, if she wanted to confess her affection, he wouldn't return it. Not just because he was with Yuka. Even if it wasn't the case, she was certain that he would be more attracted by someone else, as Misuzu or Kukuri. As Kaori said, there was a serious competition.

Shiori sighed. Finally, even if she was attracted to him, she wouldn't confess it. She didn't want to be hurt again. Her romantic experiences had been ended by a failure. Indeed, she had been in love twice. The first was a boy named Shuu Amami. Their relationship had begun during a mission where she was in Japan. They fought a wizard extremely powerful together and Shuu confessed his love to her. Shiori had been really in love with him, and two of them had spent a good time together. But later, when she proposed him to join her to Index, he refused, saying that Index was cruel toward everyone, especially toward the modern magus, and he wouldn't want to join an organisation as despotic. So they broke off afterwards, which made her extremely unhappy. Then, just before another mission in Paris, she met one of members from her family line, Benedictus of the Bookshelf. She wasn't even really in love with him. He had an unhappy love affair, as her and they spent the evening together. The two comforted each other mutually, and then finally they slept together. That's all. When she came back from her mission, they didn't get back in touch with each other. According to Sophia, he also was with someone currently. So Shiori could do nothing to it.

Shiori sighed. Thinking to Sophia, she could talk to her about those feelings. Sophia was very open-minded about it so she could have advice or something else. Shiori sat up and took her laptop that she switched on and she began to send an email to her.


	2. Sophia

**Wish you were here **

**Here is the chapter 2. Hope you enjoy!**

**I introduced Sophia because she is a great character. I also made a kind of Samson x Sophia pairing (I don't know why, maybe because they are completely opposite and they were great together. ^^)**

**So…Hope you enjoy! **

Shiori swatch on the laptop and Sophia's head appeared in the screen. Shiori sighed. The technology was become a lot simpler than before. Seeing Sophia's annoyed face, she understood that she bothered her.

"Who is here?"

"Hi, Sophia. It's Ursula."

Sophia's face changed instantaneity.

"Aww. Ursula. I'm happy to see you. How are you?"

"I'm fine. I like my life here. And you with Index?"

Sophia looked behind her, like if she wanted not being heard.

"Fine. My researches began to advance. But with our dear Pope…you know."

"Be careful. You know she can hear and see everything."

Sophia nodded.

"Crazy…And she is just a normal human."

"I doubt sometimes." Shiori said, unsure.

A silence passed. Then Shiori saw Sophia making a crooked smile on her face. Shiori sighed.

"Yes, Sophia?"

"Tell me dear. You don't contact me just for asking me if I'm right. And fortunately…If it wasn't the case, I would be easily bored with you. You have something in your mind. So…Tell me. What's wrong?"

Shiori blushed. She wondered if it was a good idea in the end. But Sophia waited, her smile on her face. She took a breath.

"Actually, Sophia…I've a problem."

"What is it? You know, if you need backup, you can call Chiara. She is the secretary so she can do it easily."

"No…not a problem like _that._"

Sophia shrugged impatiently.

"So what?"

Shiori sighed again.

"I've a problem…with someone."

"Go on."

"It's a problem…With a boy."

A silence passed again. Sophia smiled again, like she has already guessed.

"I see…I see. A boy…"

"Sophia, I…"

"It's Kakeru, isn't it? The Kakeru?"

Sophia nodded.

"Yes…That's him."

"And you are in love with him, aren't you?"

"Uh…Sophia. I don't really know. To be honest, I shouldn't have some human feelings. I'm a doll."

"The fact that you're a doll doesn't forbid you to not being in love. I even found it…A bit romantic."

Shiori rolled her eyes, tired of her childish nature. Sophia came closer to the screen.

"Tell me Ursula…I have an idea. Why don't you bring him back here ?"

Ursula jumped, surprised.

"What? Bring him…to Index?"

"Yes. Why not? It would be a good idea. I could see the boy who is in your eyes by this way. And then…Chiara and I begin to miss you so much."

Shiori shrugged.

"I don't know, Sophia. Furthermore, He is going out with a girl."

"Oh. Don't care about her. You're a magus, aren't you? I suppose it isn't her case. You're a lot more powerful than her."

"But…Johanna…"

Sophia rolled her eyes.

"Don't care about the Pope. If you're so worried, I will keep an eye on her. Trust me. You know how your creator is when she is angry…"

Shiori smiled, agreed with it.

"And like that…I could introduce my new companion to you. We could dinner four of us, couldn't you?"

"Sophia, I already know Samson. By the way, I wonder why you chose him. I mean…Samson is a strong believer and you're a Thule member. I wonder how…"

Shiori saw Sophia taking a pensive look.

"…I don't really know. I don't think I'm in love or something. That's just…I like him."

Shiori sighed but nodded.

"Good evening, Sophia. See you later."

"See you darling. Come back fast, okay?"

Shiori agreed then she closed her laptop.


	3. Together it will be okay

**Wish you were here **

**Chapter 3**

_**Sorry. I'm very late. My computer broke down so I didn't have time for writing. Here is the chapter 3. Hope you enjoy!**_

During all the night, Shiori thought to Sophia's words. Bringing Kakeru to Index? She frowned. She couldn't do such a thing. It was impossible! First, because Kakeru would find it strange from herself, more if she didn't have a reason to do it. Then, if she could take him to Index, who know what would be their reaction, especially Johanna's reaction? Furthermore, if Kakeru came to Index, Yuka could come too.

Shiori sighed. It was difficult. However, time worked. If she stayed here a bit longer, Index would find it suspicious. If she must leave, it would be this next week. And she hadn't said goodbye to her friends yet. Furthermore, she hadn't said goodbye to Kakeru yet, and nobody knew her future departure. However, Shiori was aware of the fact that if she left, she won't see them again.

She wondered what Kakeru would say if she informed him her departure, so they won't see each other anymore?

Shiori felt a tear rolling on her cheek. She was surprised of it. She was just a doll…She didn't think she could do such a thing like that, as humans could do.

"…Why did you bring me here?"

Shiori turned back toward him. She stared at the sundown from the rooftops, a place she loved to be. Kakeru seemed worried. She asked him to come here after school, without Yuka, and she left afterward, without other explanation. So Kakeru thought it had something with the events where they met each other, so he obeyed her and told Yuka to wait for him. Shiori stayed quiet.

"Is there something wrong?"

"…I will leave."

Kakeru stayed shocked. Shiori thought it was useless to explain herself slowly and she just told the business.

"Why?"

"I'm not from here, Kakeru. You know why. I'm an apostle from Index. I worked here just for my mission. Now it's done. So I will come back to Vatican."

"But…It's very away…It's in Italy and…"

Kakeru paused.

"Did you tell it to the others? We could do something…like a party or something…?"

"It's useless. It's better if I left without goodbye."

"No!" Kakeru cried out, much to Shiori's surprise. "We are our friends! It doesn't matter to you?"

"You know if I go, I won't see you anymore! I spent very famous moments here but now I must go."

"But…" Kakeru said. "You are precious to us. To me…"

"…"

Shiori said nothing. She tried to not blushing, and stayed impassive. "It's the same to me."

"But…you can't stay here? With us? Or at least…seeing us during holidays?"

"We haven't holidays to Index. It depends to the Pope."

Kakeru looked down, sad.

"I can't believe it. We fought together during the Red Night. I can't let you go like that."

"I know. But it's better."

_And if I see you…I will suffer._

Suddenly, Kakeru looked up to her, looking like he had an idea in mind. He headed for her.

"I think! Our holidays are the next week!"

"Yes. So what?"

'We could accompany you to Index!" Kakeru said, smiling warmly to her.

She raised one eyebrow. "What? Index…In Italy?"

"Yes! Me, Yuka, Kaori, Tadashi, Yukiko…everyone!"

"…I don't know Kakeru. It's very away and I'm not sure that Index will allow you to stay. Furthermore, you are Fragments. If Index knew it…"

"You must have a house." Kakeru smiled. "Or we'll take a hotel room and we'll visit you. And then…You could show us the town. I always wanted to see Italy."

"…Kakeru…"

She looked away, unsure. "I don't think….the others…"

"It will be okay!" Kakeru took her hand, much to Shiori's surprise. She goggled not sure how to react. She kept her look away. "For Friends and tomorrow. Remember it."

"…"

"Friends are never apart."

Shiori stayed quiet during a long time but finally she nodded.

"Okay?"

"…okay…Kakeru."


	4. Arrival to Index

**Wish you were here**

**Chapter 4. I made a link with others routes in Resona Forma.**

"Kakeru-kun! That's so beautiful!"

Yuka and Kakeru stared up at the Holy Office of Index building, amazed. Shiori stayed a bit behind them, pensive. Unfortunately, everyone, despite their sadness to know Shiori leaving soon, had others plans during the holidays. Misuzu decided to come back to Kusakabe Clan bring the Kusakabe Five Swords back and reconciling with her father. Kukuri preferred to stay at school, around the orphanage in order to be here for the birthday of her younger brother's death. Yukiko and Takahisa wanted to come too, but they promised to Takahisa's sister, Ema, to help her for Festival of the School. Finally, just Kakeru and Yuka left. Shiori wasn't really happy that Yuka came too and that she became the one who plays gooseberry. But as Kakeru came, Shiori didn't complain and accepted it easily. Yuka caught Kakeru's hand, pointing the tower.

"Thanks for having brought me there!" she said, kissing him on the cheek.

"I did nothing. Thanks, Shiori." He said turning back toward Shiori and smiled warmly to her.

Shiori looked away but nodded.

"Let's go." She said. "Before, I would like to explain some things: be careful. Index is a lot more dangerous than you think. The Index's Head is the Pope herself, Great Mother Johanna. She is everything but human."

"Is she magus?"

"No, she isn't. I don't really know. There are a lot of mysteries about her. Even Chiara, who is a close friend and works with her, doesn't know who she is really. Everyone is loyal to her, but very little of people know her true nature. She seems calm, but according to Sophia Measley, the one who created my body, she isn't what she seems to be. I think while we talk, she already knows I'm back, not alone."

"Johanna…"Kakeru repeated, aghast. Yuka seems scared.

"Will we meet her?" she asked.

"No. I will prevent you." Shiori said. "If she knows your nature as Fragments, she will do anything for erasing you, and she is very powerful here. Then I think I will be punished by Church for having brought here. If she did it, nobody will save you. We would have very little of allies here."

"I understand." Kakeru nodded. "Me too" Yuka nodded. "She scared me."

"My Gosh! Ursula!"

The three turned back to a voice, which ran toward them. Shiori recognized her: Chiara.

"Chiara" They hugged. "I missed you very much."

"You too." Chiara said, very happy to see her again.

"I didn't know you came back today. I would have asked to Sophia to welcome you here with me. But tell me…You aren't alone." Chiara noticed Kakeru and Yuka who stayed quiet. "Hello, my name is Chiara."

"She is Pope's secretary." Shiori explained.

"Hello." Kakeru smiled to her. "My name is Kakeru."

"Mine is Yuka." Yuka introduced herself too. Chiara smiled to them friendly. "Happy to meet you two."

"They will stay here for a while, Chiara." Shiori said. "They are two precious to me."

"In Index? I'm not against it, but are you sure you can?" Chiara muttered, as if she didn't want to be heard.

"…yes" Shiori paused. "I think."

"…Okay, Ursula." She came closer to her. "Johanna would like to see you. She knew you are already here. I will bring you."

"…I guessed." Shiori said. "Chiara, can you show my house to them? I will come to Johanna by myself."

"…Very well." Chiara nodded, taking her keys.

"Shiori…" Kakeru said, apparently worried about Shiori. She reassured him, smiling a bit.

"Don't worry. I will protect you."

"…"

"As you said, for friends and for tomorrow." Shiori declared before to leave toward the Tower. His friends looked at her leaving, with the same hint of worry in their eyes as Chiara's.

"…Come with me." She said, showing the way.

Yuka caught Kakeru's arm again and they followed her.


	5. Protect my friend is my life

**Wish you were here **

_**Chapter 5 here ! The meeting of Shiori and Johanna. Sophia appears in. Hope you enjoy!**_

"Home sweet home, as we said." Chiara declared when she opened the door of Shiori house.

"Aww. It's so beautiful" Yuka cried out, aghast by the beautiful house. Kakeru looked around, a bit surprised, wondering how Shiori could pay this house. Chiara who guessed his thought, explained.

"We offered it to her when she came, Sophia and I. I used to live here for a while but finally I left and let her by herself."

"You're very close, Shiori and you." Kakeru noticed. Chiara nodded. "Yes. But sometimes, I feel helpless."

"Why?" Kakeru faced her while Yuka stayed behind.

"…I'm Johanna's secretary. She is very powerful and has got an entire supremacy over apostles. If something bad happened to her…I could do nothing." Chiara said, looking sad. Kakeru sighed but offered her a warm smile to her.

"Don't worry. As you said, Shiori is very powerful too. I trust her. And you know, caring about our friends is something which made you human." Kakeru put a hand on Chiara's shoulders. "I would like to know you more too. Friends of my friends are my friends, as we said."

Chiara seemed a bit awkward by this gesture. She worked here for so long. Except Sophia, nobody said something like that to her. It was a new feeling to her. She nodded shyly. "Yes. Thanks."

"Kakeru-kun!" Yuka called him, catching him by arm. "We should clean this house, shouldn't we? As Shiori borrowed it to us, it's the best we could do."

"Yes, you're right, Yuka." He said. "Thanks for showing it to us, Chiara." Chiara shrugged. "It's normal. So, I will go. Enjoy your stay here."

And Chiara left. Yuka watched her leaving then catching Kakeru in her arms. "Kakeru, as we are alone…we could…"

"…Hm. Here? Right now?" Yuka made him a supplying look. "…Okay. As you want."

Yuka kissed him, and while she laid down on the bed, Kakeru closed the door to not being disturbed.

"Come on." A voice said. Shiori took a breath before to enter in. Johanna was here. She was dressed as usual, in her Pope dress. She seemed not having change in one year. But Shiori wasn't very surprised on it. "Good day, Great Mother Johanna."

"Good day. Hm. So, did you enjoy your stay in Japan?" Johanna asked, calmly. Shiori looked down. "Yes. Pardon me to not coming back earlier."

"Hm. It was a mission. It was better to enjoy good parts, wasn't it?" Johanna came closer to her. "So, Ursula. What about your report?"

"…Here it is." Shiori said, giving her a shift of paper. Johanna caught it but didn't read it. "I will read it later. I would like to talk to you, Ursula."

"…Ho. And what about?"

Johanna smiled. A smile Shiori didn't like. "Did you really defeat everyone in the battle? I heard Liselotte the horrible witch has been defeated. But I couldn't know by who…" She looked at her. "Have you got an idea about it?"

"…Yes, Great Holy. It's me. I'm the one who killed her." Shiori said, thinking of Kakeru and her friends. If she knew… "I killed her."

"You already said it." Johanna noticed, smirking. "Ursula. Are you sure about it?"

"…Great Holy. I don't know why I would lie to you."

"Yes, I know. But it still a bit weird. And what about people who were with you?"

Shiori goggled but tried to stay impassive, which made Johanna smiling. "Friends."

"Friends? Special friends?" She squinted but kept smirking. Shiori nodded. "Yes. They are very close to me. I would like to show them Vatican. They ignore who we are really."

"…Yes. I believe you. I however felt a very special ki inside them."

Shiori stayed silent, not knowing what to say. "Great Holy. I a bit lied. I'm sorry. They are magus, like me. Please, if you aren't against it…I would like to visit them Index. Just three days."

"Three days? Are you sure it's enough?"

"…Yes. They'll come back in three days."

"…Perfect. It's as you want. Ursula, before I read this report, I would like to recall you the punishment if you lied in your report…"

"I know. But I didn't lie to you. I swear."

"…Hm. So. Okay. You can leave. Enjoy your holidays here. I think you need it."

"…Thanks, Great Holy."

Shiori bowed before to go hastily. Johanna looked at her go, crookedly smirking.

"I think it would be interesting."

When Shiori walked in the corridors, she sighed, relaxed. It was really close…She forgot how Johanna was troubling. It was a really bad feeling she always had when she talked to her. While she walked, she met Sophia, who didn't notice her presence. Shiori called her

"Sophia."

Sophia turned back and goggled when she saw her daughter before her. "Ursula!"

She came closer to her and Ursula hugged her. "Happy to see you again."

"Me too…Hm. You seem scared. I suppose you met our darling Pope?"

"Yes."

"It's okay. She won't attack you if you were honest with her." She sighed. "How boring…"

"So. What about you? Are you okay too?"

"Yes. I can say it…Samson and I just had our own house. I think it will be weird."

"It's very fast. You date him for six months."

"I know. But I don't like wasting my time. And he wants to forget that Misao."

"…You seems bothered by it…Are you jealous?"

Sophia glared at her. "Jealous? What did you say? I'm never jealous! He's just a toy to me. Nothing more. And what about you? With your Kakeru?"

"…He's…here."

"Fantastic." Sophia said happily. "I will meet him so."

"Sophia, I don't think it's a good idea. He's with Yuka and…"

"I can kill this Yuka right now if I want! I will meet him…And then…I want to know this guy. To be sure you won't be broken as the two others."

"…Sophia, I have been broken by Shuu yes. About Benedictus, it was just a comfort. Nothing more."

"Yes…By the way…No! It will be funnier if you know by yourself."

"Sophia…You will never change." Shiori sighed. Sophia smiled. "So, let's go to your house!"

Shiori sighed. As she had choice…


	6. Nice to see old friends again

**Wish you were here **

**Chapter 6. I decided to write this fanfiction as much as I can as I've a lot of ideas. In this chapter, Sophia and Kakeru meeting. They visit the Index too. **

"Hi there!" Sophia cried out, when she entered in the house followed by Shiori behind her.

Kakeru, seeing the newcomer, raised one eyebrow. He was sitting on the sofa and watched TV. Sophia sat down next to him.

"Hm…Hello?"

"Hello. My name is Sophia Measley, Ursula's mother. Happy to meet you…as I could say…"she added, a bit bored. Shiori sighed. She knew that Sophia hated to introduce herself the first time. Kakeru frowned. "Her mother?"

"Yes, darling. Rather her creator, if you prefer. I'm the one who created Francine body. I suppose she told everything to you, didn't she?"

"Hm. Yes. My name is Kakeru Satsuki. Happy to meet you."

"I already guessed." She turned back toward Shiori. "He's cute."

"Sophia!" Shiori scolded her, blushing a little. Kakeru chuckled, a bit awkward. "Haha. Thanks."

"Shiori, would like to serve me a drink or something, please?" Shiori refused. "I don't prefer."

She didn't want to let her alone with Kakeru. As talkative as Sophia was, she could tell anything. Kakeru sighed. "I will."

He stood up and headed for the kitchen. Shiori glared at Sophia. "What are you planning to do?"

"Just discuss. Come on, Ursula. Have you lost your humor? I could give you some help too."

"I don't need some help."

"Yes, you need. I already made a lot of men mine. If you wish, I will make him yours." Shiori rolled her eyes. "Kakeru is just a friend, Sophia! I don't want to repeat it!"

"Come on, Ursula! Stop to do your _tsundere_! …It's as we said in Japan? If he was just a friend for you, why did you bring him there?"

"I…" Shiori said nothing, as she didn't know what to say. Sophia nodded. "I guessed."

"But…Kakeru will come back in three days. I promised it to Johanna."

Sophia jumped, angry. "What did you say? THREE DAYS? But it's too short! How will you do?"

"What's happening?" Kakeru asked in joining them, offering a drink to Sophia. She calmed down and sighed. "Nothing, Kakeru." She drank it and put it down. "So. Are you a comrade of Ursula, aren't you?"

"Yes…We…" Kakeru turned back toward Shiori, who went on. "We fought Liselotte together, Sophia."

"Liselotte? Together?..." Sophia smirked. "Kind of romantic, isn't it…?"

"Sophia! We fought her with others friends. All of together…" Shiori explained, looked away from Kakeru.

"Yes, yes…" Sophia sighed, disappointed. "Tell me, Kakeru…Did Ursula already show Index to you?"

"Not yet." Kakeru said, smiling politely. "But it doesn't matter right now. We are tired by the trip and we need to rest."

"Yes, he's right." Shiori agreed but Sophia stood up. "It's not a good idea. Come on! Index is empty for a while. Follow me! We are going together…"

Kakeru and Shiori glanced at each other. Shiori sighed. "Okay, Sophia…Let's go."

"Wonderful!" Sophia said, clapping. Suddenly, the door opened. "Kakeru-kun! I woke up!"

Sophia's smile faded away when she saw Yuka appearing in front of her and kissing Kakeru before Shiori. This latter glanced at her, shrugging. But Sophia didn't abandon and caught Yuka by arm. "Hi! My name is Sophia Measley, Ursula's mother. What's your name, little girl?"

"…Yuka…Minase." Yuka said, a bit scared by her piercing look. Sophia smirked. "I proposed to them to visit Index. Are you going?"

"…Yes. Okay." Yuka agreed and caught Kakeru's arm, making Sophia bored. She muttered to her daughter "How boring…Can I kill her?"

"No, you don't." Shiori warned her with a cold glare. Although Yuka was annoying, she was still a dear friend to her.

"So! Here we go!" Kakeru said, thanking Shiori.

"Here, we have Index official courtyard. A bit little, but very peaceful." Sophia sighed, showing the place to her daughter's friends. Shiori walked next to her, and Yuka and Kakeru walked behind them, holding hands. Sophia stopped.

"Here we have the pool. Very romantic the night…" Sophia smiled to Shiori, who sighed.

"Sophia…"

"Oh! It's very nice! Have you got ideas, Kakeru-kun?" Yuka asked him, blushing. Kakeru nodded calmly. "Shiori, aren't you tired?"

"No, it's right." Shiori sighed, guessing what Sophia planned to do. She wanted to be friend with Yuka to let her alone with Kakeru. She was really childish at times…

"Oh! Look! It's Samson! Samson!" Sophia cried out, heading for a big and giant man not very away from them. He turned back, and Kakeru opened his mouth, surprised. "How…Gula?"

"Hi, Sophia. What are you doing?" Samson asked her, looking a bit aloof toward her, in Kakeru's eyes. Kakeru put an arm before Yuka to protect her. He headed for him. "Gula! What are you doing here? Aren't you dead?"

"Who are you? What are you speaking of?" Samson asked him, surprised. Kakeru goggled. He didn't recognize him!

"Kakeru…" Shiori took his arm and Yuka followed her. "Yuka. Kusakabe was alive, after the battle against Liselotte. With a spell, she revived all of the Black Knights we fought. Before their transformation."

"What? Kusakabe?"

"Misao Kusakabe." Shiori explained. "They came back to Index afterward."

"So, every Black Knights are here?" Yuka asked, scared.

"Yes. Under their human forms." Shiori nodded. Kakeru goggled, very afraid of it. Shiori reassured him. "Apparently, they don't have memories about Red night anymore. According to Sophia. They won't attack us."

Kakeru looked down. "If you said so…"

"Hey guys! Come back there!" Sophia called them. "So, here is my daughter, Ursula and her friends, Kakeru and Yuka."

"Happy to meet you." Samson said, smiling to them. Kakeru was a bit surprised. It was weird to see an old enemy again. Nevertheless, he shook his hand. "Me too."

"So. Ursula, I've an idea. We could dinner, four of us. This evening" Sophia smiled to her. Shiori looked down. "I don't know, Sophia."

Sophia must having an idea in mind. So she couldn't do it. "We're tired."

"Come on, Ursula! Just us. Please."

"And what about me?" Yuka asked, shyly. Sophia smiled to her, a bit hypocritical. "Don't worry. I will give you a dress for tonight."

"Really? Thanks!" Yuka said, happily. Sophia put a hand around Shiori's waist. "So?"

She looked at Kakeru. He didn't want to see his enemy again, but he didn't want to be impolite neither. So he shrugged. "…Okay. If you said we're safe."

"…Okay then." Shiori sighed.

"Wonderful! So let's go!"


	7. Goodbye Ursula

**Wish you were here**

_**Chapter 7 ^^ Shiori will meet an old friend again here. This chapter seems to be a bit useless but it's in fact very important. Hope you enjoy!**_

Shiori didn't trust Sophia. And she's right.

Everything she did was just for her own pleasure. Sophia was a hypocritical sadistic and killing wasn't a problem, even though she cared for her. But she didn't care for people she didn't know and who could threat Shiori's happiness. Yuka was included. Shiori knew it when she saw Yuka in her bed, very weak, holding Kakeru's hand tightly.

"Are you okay…Yuka? Can you hear me?" Kakeru asked her, worried.

Yuka groaned but she didn't answer. Sophia who was next to him, took a false guilty look. "It's all my fault. I'm very sorry! I'm so sorry!"

But Kakeru was very naive and weak. Whoever could notice that Sophia made it willingly, to throw some milk in Yuka's tea while she guessed she was allergic to it. It was very obvious, and Shiori resented her for it. Samson seemed to guess it too, according to the glare he gave secretly to Sophia when she didn't look.

"Kakeru-kun…"

"Yuka, I'm here! Are you okay?"

"I…"

She didn't go on. She closed her eyes. Sophia sighed. "If I knew you were allergic to milk…"

"It's my fault. I should have told you."

"So. I think we should cancel our dinner, shouldn't we?" Sophia glanced at Samson, who didn't answer. Kakeru looked up at her. "It's okay. You should go. I will stay here with Yuka."

"Kakeru…" Shiori said. Sophia frowned. "Oh S atsuki. It wouldn't funny without you. Ursula will be bored."

"I'm very sorry, Shiori-san. But as you see…I should stay here and take care of Yuka."

"Kakeru-kun…"

"I understand." Sophia became irritated and sighed. "It will be okay. Yuka won't die anyway!"

Kakeru looked up at her, surprised. Shiori glared at her, as well as Samson. Sophia said. "Chiara could take care of her and you will dinner with us."

"I don't think it's a good idea" Shiori said. "Me neither." Samson added, which made Sophia glaring at him.

"Sorry. I will stay here. Thanks anyway." Kakeru smiled to her, a bit awkward. Shiori nodded. "Take care of her, okay?"

"Yes. Thanks Shiori." Kakeru smiled before to hold Yuka's hand again. Sophia sighed, disappointed. "So, come, Ursula. You will dinner all three of us."

When they went out of Shiori house, Shiori glared to Sophia. "What have you been thinking? Help me to understand."

"So what? I just tried to help you."

"You nearly killed Yuka!"

"Oh, don't behave like that, darling. It isn't my fault if you don't fight yourself instead of give a flower to your rival!"

"Yuka isn't my rival!"

"Will you stop to deny it?" Sophia cried out, angered. "You LOVE Kakeru."

"I'm not…" Shiori tried to say.

"You are!" Sophia glared at her. "You are definitely in love with him! You just think yourself as unattractive while you could make him yours!"

"I don't want your help!"

"Perfect! I wanted just to help you! It's not like you were the only one I cared for!" Sophia cried out.

"…" Shiori stayed quiet. Sophia never told her such a thing like that. "Leave me alone."

"Okay. When you will be calmed, come back to see me!"

"Leave me alone!"

Shiori moved away, looking very angry. Sophia sighed and turned back toward Samson, who stayed quiet and watched the scene. "Will you come?"

"…Tonight, I think I will sleep at Georgius's place."

"What? But what's wrong with you too?"

"I'm not agree with the fact you tried to kill this girl."

"Oh Samson! But are you stupid or something? I didn't try to kill her! I wanted to help my daughter!"

"You use some way I…'m not agree with."

"What's wrong with my way?"

"I cherish human life. As hateful people are…It's something you can't understand, Sophia."

"Is it because I was a Thule member?"

"…Perhaps."

"…Okay. Perfect! Perfect! Do you want us to break up?"

"…I think it would be a good idea. We are too different."

"I think it too." Sophia said, before to go away from it. Samson sighed and left too. Sophia, while walking, kicked a rock on the floor, very angry.

No, she wasn't sad. She was very happy to get rid of a dead weight.

She was _very _happy. She was the one who ditched him after all. Not him.

She was happy.

Shiori walked alone and finally, took a seat in front of the pool, which shined beautifully. Sophia didn't lie when she said it could be romantic after all. However, she was alone. So it was useless. She watched the sky. She tried to count stars but abandoned it. She sighed and watched the pool with attention.

"Romantic, they said?"

"Everyone say it." A calm voice said.

Shiori suddenly turned back and saw someone she didn't expect to see. And she didn't meet for so long.

"You…"

"It's nice to see you again…Ursula of the Bookshelf."

"…Benedictus…of the Bookshelf?"

It was him. He still wore his blue cape and this golden monocle. His blue eyes stared at her. He sighed.

"Acedia…"

"Excuse me?" He asked but Shiori said nothing else. Benedictus sat down next to her and watched the pool as she did. "Very beautiful."

"Yes."

She asked him, shyly. "Are you…come back from Japan?"

"Yes…With the others. It's weird… I feel like I forgot a long time of my life."

No wonder, she wanted to say. But she stayed quiet. "Do you remember? We met here the first time." Benedictus noticed. "Next to this pool."

"Yes. It was…the time where you searched for a fiancée. And it was me."

"I didn't search for a fiancée. My father wanted to give me one to me."

"…"

"I was in love with someone."

Shiori nodded. She recalled it now. "I gave you back a bunch of flowers. I wanted you to give it to the girl who was in your eyes."

Benedictus nodded but didn't smile. He stayed quiet during a long time, not knowing how to say it.

"Did you give it to her?" Shiori asked.

"I gave it to my sister." Benedictus confessed and Shiori glared at him but he cut her off before she said something:

"…My sister was the one I loved."

To this confession, Shiori goggled, aghast. Benedictus smiled, guessing her thoughts. "I'm in love with her. And I date her now. We love each other really."

"It's weird…loving your own sister…"

Benedictus glared at her, haughty. "We are from the same family line…and we did it last time, you remember?"

"…yes. You're right."

"I always right."

"…If you truly love her…"

Benedictus caught a little rock on the floor and threw it away in the pool. It fell into the water. Shiori smiled to his gesture. "Why are you not with her tonight? It's a romantic place."

"And what about you? Why aren't you with the one you love tonight?"

"…"

Benedictus nodded. "Yes. Sophia is very talkative."

"Benedictus…He dates someone."

"…You have opportunities. Myself, I didn't expect to go out with my sister."

"Yes. But it was very difficult for you too."

Benedictus stayed pensive. "Yes. It took a long time. But I think you can too. You taught it to me. When you gave me this bunch of flowers."

"…"

"Maybe he loves you too."

Shiori stared up at him, abit surprised by his attitude. She finally came closer to him and Benedictus wrapped an arm around her. "It's just a hug." He said. "I love someone else. As you are."

"Yes…Like friends do."

"…I don't think we should be stated as friends right now."

Shiori sighed, irritated by his arrogance. Benedictus finally stood up and Shiori followed him. He faced her. "I always thought…I should thank you for what you did to me."

"…Don't worry."

"I'm a bit serious. I will be honored to do the same thing you did to me."

"…I don't think it would be good if I gave a bunch of flowers to him."

"…I didn't talk about it."

"And what about ?"

Benedictus stared up at her during a long time before to say: "…Spend a nice trip…Ursula."

"What?"

And before he could answer to her, she felt falling. Falling without stopping…She then saw Benedictus tending an arm toward her. She understood what's happening to her…And without a word, she fell into the pool.


	8. Lie is a sin, and everybody know it

**Wish you were here**

_**Hi there ! Here is the chapter 8. ^^ I plan to write a story of 13-14 ch apters. I don't know how things will go on. By the way, for people who didn't understand the last chapter, I advise them to read Don't be sad I love you to understand what's happened between Benedictus and Shiori. (I warn it's an incest story).**_

Shiori didn't expect to die. Not by this way. She thought she would die otherwise, as in a mission or a battle, in order to sacrifice herself for people she loved. She always thought she was just an unemotional doll who must die for Johanna's belief and own pleasure. She heard it many times from Johanna's mouth, and it was by this way she understood Johanna's true nature.

But she didn't expect to die…by water. The pool was a lot deeper than it seemed to be. Enough to kill someone. When she saw smiling Benedictus pushing her like that, she thought her last time had come. Furthermore, she didn't know to swim. And everyone knew it very well.

She didn't try to take some breath…She just closed her eyes.

The last word she said, hidden by water was just for Kakeru.

Benedictus was bent down over the pool, watching Shiori sinking by times. Then, after waiting five minutes, he sighed and left, letting Shiori reaching the bottom, unconscious.

….

When Shiori reopened her eyes, she felt completely lost. The first thing she thought was she was in heaven, even if she doubted it, as she wasn't human. But when she saw Sophia's face bent down on her, she understood she was alive. She didn't know how, but she had been saved by some way or other. Sophia smirked.

"Welcome back, Ursula!"

"Sophia…"

She coughed. She was laid down on the grass, in Index yard. The sky was above her and stars shined a lot more than before. Shiori tried to wake up but Sophia stopped her.

"Don't worry. You will be okay."

"But…how…I was sinking…"

Sophia sighed. "I think you've been saved by a guardian angel."

Shiori rolled her eyes, irritated. "Please, Sophia. It's impossible. Did you save me?"

Sophia stayed quiet. But Shiori saw a true crooked smirk on her lips and she understood. "You know I don't know swimming very well. I couldn't plunge into this pool and get you. No. I couldn't."

"In this case…"

She wondered if Benedictus pushed her by accident and feeling remorse, he plunged in to get her. But this possibility faded away. She saw Benedictus's smile when he pushed her. He did it willingly. And she didn't know why he tried to kill her. And she felt it wasn't his kind to feel remorse for something like that. He betrayed her, it was obvious.

And she didn't know why.

"Who…?"

"I should tell what's happened. I think you will enjoy it."

"I don't think I'm in mood to enjoy whatever now, Sophia. But I would be grateful toward the one who saved me."

"Okay. I think you will be happy."

_Kakeru knew Yuka's state wouldn't improve right now. She was in a kind of coma and couldn't wake up or sleep. It was obvious. He wondered if there was chemistry there. He recalled he saw one when they visited the town, near Holy Office of Index quarters. He could go to buy something to make Yuka better. He couldn't let her like that. He stood up and caught his coat. _

"_Kakeru-Kun? Where are you going?"_

"_I will come back. I will buy some medicine for you to the chemistry."_

"_No! Don't leave me alone! Please! Kakeru-Kun!"_

_Kakeru smiled to her. _

"_Don't worry. I will be back very soon. I will just get some medicine."_

"_No! Kakeru-Kun! Stay here! I don't want to be alone…"_

"_Don't worry. You don't risk anything here. I think Shiori will be back soon too."_

"_But…"_

_Yuka cried. Kakeru nodded. Yes she was very ill. He came closer to her and lightly kissed her._

"_I will be back. Try to sleep, okay?"_

"…_Hm. Okay. Thanks, Kakeru-Kun."_

_Kakeru smiled to her and opened the door to go out in the night. While he walked, he remembered that he could buy something to Shiori. It was nothing. He just wanted to thank her for his stay here. He didn't know what to buy however. Maybe a book. Shiori was a great librarian, maybe the greatest he never knew. Even Yuka didn't like to read, it was too bad. But he wondered which book, as he was afraid of buying a book she already had. _

_He frowned. He didn't think it was the moment. Yuka was ill right now. He must to buy medicine in priority. He could still watch out for it tomorrow. And he began to walk faster. _

_Suddenly, while he came across the courtyard, he saw something he didn't expect to see. Two shadows were standing up next to the pool. They seemed to discuss but suddenly he saw one of them tending an arm and pushing suddenly the others…who fell into the pool without a sound!_

_The other shadow which stayed looked the water and after a few minutes, it lefts. But Kakeru, seeing the shadow didn't appear again from the water, began to run and came next to the pool to see the person who fell. He bent down over it to distinguish the form which sank in the water and…no. It was impossible!_

"_Shiori!" He cried out. And without a hesitation, he plunged into the water and swam toward the bottom. He wasn't a great swimmer, but it was enough to pick Shiori up by her waist and take her back. Out of the water, he put Shiori gently on the floor and knelt over her. She was unconscious. He called her. _

"_Shiori…"_

_But she didn't react. He took her pulse and felt it. He sighed, reassured. She was alive. But very weak. He called her again. "Shiori…Can you hear me?"_

_She didn't react again. He remembered his lessons and remembered what to do in this case, when the swimmer was unconscious. He wondered if it was a good idea however but didn't reflect, and without a word, he put his lips on Shiori's lips to give her some breaths. He stayed some seconds like that and seeing there wasn't reaction, he did it again but deeper than the first. Shiori didn't open her eyes, although she moved one finger. Kakeru ended up by doing it one last time, a lot deeper than the others. He then felt some breath on his face, even if Shiori was still unconscious. Suddenly, he heard a voice behind him:_

"_It will be okay, Kakeru. You did it great. She will be fine now."_

"_Sophia…"_

_Sophia smiled to him, apparently grateful for it. She knelt over her daughter. "It would be okay. You can go back. I will watch out for her."_

"_Okay. Thanks Sophia…"_

"…_It's normal. Go back Kakeru. And thanks."_

"…"

Shiori stayed silent. Sophia kept smiling to her, happily. "So. Kakeru saved me?"

"Yes. And he did it very well. Too bad you were unconscious…His kisses seemed…very passionate."

Shiori blushed, thinking to the scene. Kakeru…really did it? No, Sophia lied. Kakeru could never do something like that. Sophia sighed.

"He didn't have choice. He wouldn't have let you dying, you know?"

"…Yes. But…It felt weird…"

Shiori blushed a bit again, feeling the sensation of Kakeru's lips on hers. Sophia smiled again.

"You should come back and thank him, shouldn't you?"

"…Yes."

"I will take you."

She helped her to stand up and they walked toward Shiori house. This latter kept thinking to the scene, very unaware what to do…

_Kakeru kissed her. _

It was unbelievable, but true. He definitively did it.

When she reached the door, she was sure of two things: first, Benedictus tried to kill her but she didn't know why. The second…She loved Kakeru.

Now, she was sure.

She loved Kakeru.

"_Ursula drowned?" Johanna asked. _

"_Yes, Great Holy."_

"_Is she dead?"_

"_No. She is alive, and she has been saved."_

_Johanna nodded, understanding the situation. She sighed. "Too bad…"_

"_?"_

"_Too bad to her…If she knew what would be happened to her right now…She should have died in drowning."_

"…_What do you mean, my Great Holy?"_

_Johanna smirked. Leaned over some papers on her desk, she showed it to her interlocutor;_

"_I just finished reading her report."_

"_And so what?"_

"…_I'm afraid. I think our little Ursula lied to us."_


	9. Hard to smile when we're sad

**Wish you were here**

_**So, chapter 9. More about Kakeru x Shiori. ^^**_

"…"

When she entered into her house, she was a bit surprised to see Kakeru, waiting for her on the sofa, watching football to TV. When Sophia noticed it, she said:

"…So, I think I will let you alone. I will visit you tomorrow."

"Thanks. Good night Sophia."

Sophia smirked and tapped Shiori on her shoulders, as for saying her "good luck". Then she left in the night. Shiori sighed and closed the door. Kakeru noticed her presence and smiled to her:

"I see you are okay, now. It's a good thing."

"Thanks. I've heard you were the one who saved me…" Shiori muttered, a bit awkward.

"Yes." Kakeru answered, switching the TV off. He faced her. "I did everything to make you better."

"…Thanks."

"It's natural." Kakeru smiled again, patting Shiori's head, like if she was a young child. This gesture made her blushing a bit. "I wouldn't have let you dying after all."

"…" Shiori didn't answer and looked away to catch a cup of tea which was left. "I thought dying…"

"By the way, who pushed you?"

"…" She looked at him without understanding. "I saw someone who pushed you into the pool."

"…It…doesn't involve you." She answered, impassive. She thought he mustn't be concerned about it. Benedictus tried to kill her, so if there is something which should be done, it was Kakeru must be out of it. If she must fight him soon, she must do it alone. Kakeru didn't have his Eye anymore, so he won't be useful, and he would be killed easily. "I don't know who pushed me…But I will know it very soon."

"…If…there is something you need…"

"It's okay, Kakeru." She said, smiling to him openly, which surprised Kakeru. It was the first time she smiled to him like that. He chuckled. "You know…you're cute when you smile."

"Eeer?" Shiori cried out, amazed. Kakeru took an awkward look. "No, that's just…You should do it more often. It gives you a nice look."

"…Thanks."

"Don't misunderstand. I date Yuka after all. So…"

"…I know." Shiori nodded, but deep down it hurt her more than she was already.

Kakeru stared up at her. He didn't want anything, but it was especially because he knew Yuka, as jealous as she was. He knew her very possessive. When the last time, she thought he and Misuzu were lovers, she threw a razor shape into Misuzu's tea. Yes, she was under Liselotte's control, but he wondered if it wasn't due to her possessive nature too. And if she knew he and Shiori had such a conversation like that, she would do the same to her. Maybe worse.

"How is she, by the way?" Shiori asked. Kakeru sighed.

"Worse than before. I wanted to buy some medicine but…as you were in bad situation…I forgot."

"…Sorry." Shiori sighed. "If you want…tomorrow, we could go out to buy it to her, couldn't we?"

Kakeru turned back toward her. "Yes, it would be a good idea. Thanks."

"So…Rendezvous here at 6:00 am tomorrow. Tonight, it's closed."

"Okay. See you tomorrow."

Kakeru then patted her head again, and left, letting Shiori alone. When he disappeared, she sighed, unsure with herself. What is she doing? Suddenly, she heard a sound from outside. Thinking of a threat, she turned back to the door and, ready to throw some spells if there is need, she opened it.

Sophia Measley fell before her.

"Sophia…" Shiori sighed.

"I heard everything. So. Will you two go somewhere tomorrow?" Sophia smirked happily.

"We will just buy some medicine for Yuka."

"Yes, yes. Okay. So…enjoy your time to take a stroll with him. After all, it's a kind of date, isn't it? If you forget Yuka…"

"Sophia…You aren't here…"

"I advise you to try to confess yourself to him. You love him, aren't you? It will be rom antic…"

"You should come back home, shouldn't you? Samson must waiting for you…"

"…" Sophia didn't say anything. Shiori glanced at her, surprised. "What?"

"…Samson and I broke up. It's over…" Sophia said before leaving fastly. "Sophia!" Shiori cried out, calling her. But it was useless. She's gone.

Shiori sighed and closed the door again. Useless to say, Sophia will watch out for her tomorrow. She was Sophia after all. She ended up by walking toward her room, where suddenly, Yuka appeared before her, next to her door.

Shiori was surprised.

"What are you doing here? Are you okay?" She asked her. Yuka smiled to her. "Yes. I'm okay now. I will get some rest however."

"…Happy for you." Shiori was about to head for her room but Yuka put an arm before her, as for standing in her way. "What's up, Yuka?" Shiori sighed. Yuka kept smiling. It was slightly weird however. She didn't look normal.

"…Shiori-kun. Where are you going with Kakeru-kun tomorrow?"

"…" How possessive she was. Annoying as Sophia would say. "We are going to buy some medicine for you. Any problem with it?"

"No. I'm glad you two care for me. But it would be okay. I think I'm fine now." Shiori goggled, amazed. "Ah. Are you sure?"

"Yes. Don't worry. I can wake up after all. So…"

"…" Shiori looked down, a bit awkward. Yuka kept staring down to her. "Shiori…Can I ask you a favour?"

"…Yes?" Yuka sighed. "Kakeru-kun and I will go on a d ate tomorrow. So…We would be absent during all of the day."

"…" Shiori was about to answer but Yuka cut her off. "You understand. I'm Kakeru-Kun's girlfriend. His girlfriend. We need some time alone between us."

"What do you mean?" Shiori asked her but Yuka sighed. "Don't take me for a fool. You're the one who need some rest, after all. You've been pushed into a pool and nearly be drowned…"

"…Kakeru told you about it?" Yuka nodded. "Yes. So. You should really rest, Shiori-Kun. You're looking very ill."

"…"

"By the way…You said we'll come back in three days? It will be enough for enjoying our time, won't it? I thank you for these holidays."

"…"

"So. Goodnight, Shiori-Kun." Yuka patted her head, but Shiori didn't feel the same sensation as for Kakeru. Yuka smiled to her and closed her door. Shiori ended up by heading for her room and she laid down on her mattress.

And…without a word, she began to cry silently.


	10. Good things never last

**Wish you were here **

_**Hi there! Chapter 10. Hope you enjoy! **_

It was tomorrow that Shiori wondered if it had been a good idea for having brought Kakeru and Yuka here. She couldn't know it, but she thought if she didn't bring them to Index, she couldn't have developed so strong feelings toward Kakeru. She was sure of it.

When she woke up and got dressed, she noticed that the house was silent. The lounge was silent and in darkness. She remembered Yuka's words yesterday and she thought they were already gone for their date. Sighing, she took her breakfast and thought visiting Sophia today. After all, she broke up with Samson and even if she didn't admit it, Shiori knew it bothered her very much. She was sure of it.

However, while she opened the door and came out of the house, she met a person she didn't expect to see: Kakeru. Shiori goggled. He stood up and smiled to her.

"Hi Shiori!"

"…Kakeru?"

He was dressed in a chic suit, the one he took when he went out with Yuka for a date usually. He came closer to her. "What are you doing here?"

Kakeru raised one eyebrow. "Aren't we supposed to go out today to buy some medicine for Yuka? We had rendezvous here at 6:00. "

"…But. I thought…You and Yuka were supposed to go out…"

Kakeru sighed. "Yes, she wanted it today…but…To be honest… I went out by myself alone."

"Is that so…"

"We will buy some medicine for her. I don't think she is fine to go out today. And it's too bad. I just want her to enjoy her stay here after all."

"…Yes, you're right."

Kakeru smiled. "After all, we aren't doing anything bad, are we?"

Shiori blushed a bit. "…Yes."

"So, let's go." Kakeru said.

After having bought some medicine to the chemistry, Kakeru and Shiori walked around toward Shiori house. Kakeru looked around, enjoying the view of the Italian art of houses around him. He smiled and turned back toward Shiori.

"It's really a beautiful town…Thanks again, Shiori."

"…You're welcome."

"Oh! Do you want me to carry this bag?"

"No, that's okay."

"It's ridiculous. Let me carry it!"

"It's okay!"

"Please! Give me it!" Kakeru gently caught the bag from Shiori's hands. "I'm Yuka's boyfriend. It's my role."

"…" Shiori stayed silent. While they walked, Kakeru noticed an ice cream shop before them. He talked to Shiori. "Hey! Do you want me to buy you an ice cream?"

Shiori goggled, a bit surprised. "No, thanks. You don't have to."

"Yes! It's okay. I've some money on me. I would like to thank you…although it isn't a great thing."

And without hearing Shiori's answer, he headed for the ice cream shop and bought one for two of them. He gave it to her. "Thanks." She said.

"Let's sit down for eating it. If you want…" "Okay."

They sat down on a bench and began to eat, Shiori enjoying her ice cream. It was the first time to her. She never ate an ice cream. On the other side, she didn't have really time for it. Her job took a lot of her time.

"Kakeru…"

"Yes?"

"Why…do you do so much for me?"

Kakeru stopped to eat and stared up at her. "We are friends, aren't we?"

"…"

"I know…the next year, we won't see each other often anymore. I will have my exams and you…your job. I won't have my time to see you. The others won't."

"…"

"So. I would like to enjoy much of my time with you. My friend Shiori."

"…Kakeru…"

"Hm? He muttered, eating in his ice cream again.

"I would like to ask you something…"

"Hm?"

Shiori began to feel awkward. "Do you…really love Yuka?"

"Yes, I do! Why?" He asked her, surprised.

"I just find it weird…she isn't with us."

Kakeru sighed. "She likes you. You are her friend, Shiori. But…she is very possessive and jealous. That's her bad side."

"…"

"She is actually a good person. She really cares for her friends. You are included. But…sometimes…she is like that. I can't help it."

"…Yes. I understand. Sorry for having asked you it."

"Not a problem."

Kakeru smiled. "You know, Shiori…It's as lovers do. We love the person…despite its bad side."

"…" Shiori looked down. "You will enjoy it one day! I guarantee you!" He smiled to her, tapping her head gently, which made Shiori blushing again.

"You know." She began to say. "You're nice, Kakeru. No wonder why every girls love you."

"Eeeeer?" Kakeru asked her, surprised. Shiori smiled. "Misuzu, Kukuri…" _Me._

"Are you joking?"

"No…"

Kakeru chuckled, awkward. "I remember the last time with Misuzu and I. But it was nothing."

"…"

"You're really cute too, Shiori! I'm sure you made some boys falling for you, didn't you?"

"…Not really." Shiori sighed. _And I just want one…_

"Do you love someone?"

Shiori looked up at him, shocked. "Sorry! I didn't want to ask it!"

"…Not a problem."

She stayed silent. "Yes…"

"Really? Who?" Kakeru came closer to her, excited like a boy in a candies shop. "Tadashi?" He asked to tease her. Shiori glared at him. "Sorry."

Shiori took a breath. "…The boy just doesn't see me."

"How can he do that?" He sighed. "Who is he?"

"He…"

She ended up by looking down. She wasn't sure of it. But she ended up by remembering Sophia's words. It wasn't a good idea to hide its feelings…And even if she was rejected…what could she have? She won't see him anymore after all. It wasn't a problem. But…could she really do it?

"Shiori…Are you okay?"

"Yes…"

"But…you're crying! Shiori!" Kakeru cried out when he noticed tears rolling on Shiori's cheeks. "Shiori! Wait! Take my…"

Shiori took another breath. "Thanks. I'm fine. It's okay. I'm just…tired."

"Are you sure? Shiori! Tell me something!"

"Kakeru…it's okay."

She ended up by wiping her tears and smiling to him. "I will say it to you…"

"Are you sure?" He asked, concerned.

"Yes. Kakeru…I…"

Kakeru came closer to her. "I…love…y…"

"_Ursula of the Bookshelf!"_

The two of them turned back, stunned. A magus from Index was here. Shiori already saw him. I=he was often with Johanna during some meeting. He had a severe face. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry for asking you to follow me."

"What?" Kakeru cried out. Shiori took a scared look. "Why?"

"Great Holy would like to see you."

"Johanna?"

"Yes. Follow me, please."

"But…what's happening? What have I done?"

"Just follow me." He said with a haughty look. "Now."

"But…wait! Shiori! What does he want from you?"

"…I don't know."

But she just had a bad feeling.


	11. Misfortune has sometimes good and bad

**Wish you were here**

_**Chapter 11. We are coming close to the end…**_

_**Reviews please!**_

Shiori didn't know really how everything happened.

First, she saw Johanna's face. Then…the Index Council members's severe faces…Kakeru's face…

Then…she was here, in this cell. It looked like a jail cell…With just a bed, waters and nothing else. Even not a book. Just Shiori and the dark around her.

"_Why does it mean, Great Holy?"_

_Johanna stood up before her, with a crooked smile on her lips. A smile which scared Shiori. Johanna showed something to her. A report. Her report. _

"_Didn't you hide something to us, dear Ursula?_

"…"

_Shiori knew she was lost. But she still tried to deny. "What did I hide to you?"_

"_Very easy. I'm sorry, my dear Ursula. But… I don't really believe in your report. When you said you fought Liselotte herself alone. It must have been something else."_

"_Great…Johanna. I swear I didn't hide the most little thing to you!"_

"_Swear? I don't think so."_

"_But…what do you want me to hide you?" Shiori tried again, with a very sincere look, which during a second, Johanna wanted to believe. But just her faith she believed. Nothing else. "I would like to know."_

"_I hid…nothing."_

"_That's enough with your lies, Ursula!" The magus who accompanied her cried out. "We let you one chance! Why did you give a false report?"_

"…" _Shiori didn't answer. Johanna smiled. "Your silence means anything."_

"_It's enough. I don't understand why we waste our time! It's obvious she lied to us about her mission."_

"_I think she must having a good reason."_

"_But which one?"_

_Shiori didn't answer, still scared by her own situation. She looked up at Johanna. She expected it. What she was afraid of…happened. _

"_Johanna. If I could…"_

"_You can."_

"_Ursula of The Bookshelf, apostle of the Index, as apparently you refuse to tell the truth to us…I think an argument is useless. I think a trial is necessary to clarify things."_

"_But…a trial?" Shiori asked. _

"_Let me tell you. You will be the only one to defend yourself. Attorney or nothing else will be here to help you. Nothing help liars. Must I remember you the punishment if you lose it?"_

"_No.…I understand."_

"_So. During the period to your trial, you will be taken in a cell. I think you'll be here during a long period."_

"…_yes."_

"_So. It's enough."_

_While she was brought to her cell, she just saw Johanna's look silently staring up at her. Shiori could discern some amusement in her look._

Kakeru or Yuka didn't be allowed to come. It didn't involve them. It was the only good thing in her situation. Suddenly, she heard sound from the corridor. She looked up and saw her mother, Sophia, in front of her. She looked very angry. "So it was true…You're really here ."

"Yes." Shiori said, cowering. Sophia cried out. "Johanna! You bitch! You can be the Pope herself, you're just as much heartless as I am! And so you bastards to follow her stupid actions!"

"Sophia. Calm down. You can be…"

"Don't care! I'm so angry…But it won't be happened! I will go to Johanna's room and…"

"I don't advise it to you. You'll just be put on a trial as I am."

"Ursula…I will right here! I will find a solution to get you out of here. Just…wait for me. Okay?"

"It's okay. Sophia."

Sophia sighed again. "Stupid Johanna…What is…the punishment if you…"

"…"

Shiori sighed.

"I would be executed."

"…I will get you out. I promise. Chiara tried to speak to the Pope but…you know. She couldn't."

"She is just a normal human after all."

"Maybe but that's not my case! I will speak to her."

"Can you just…"

"Yes?"

Sophia came closer to her barriers. "Go to…"

"Where?"

"Go to…Kakeru and tell him…to leave. I don't want him to be involved. Tell him it will be okay for me."

"Ursula…No…"

"Just do it. Please."

Shiori begged her. Sophia sighed and looked down, very angry. She sighed again and ended up to leave, obeying her.

When she came out of the jail, she unexpectedly met someone she didn't wanted to see: Samson.

"Why are you here?"

"I wanted to see you. I know…for your daughter…Are you okay?"

"Yes! Let me now." Sophia said spitefully.

"Sophia…I know how you're attached to this girl. I know it must be difficult to you."

"…Why are you concerned about it? We broke up. It's over."

Samson came closer to her. "I think…I'm wronged about you, Sophia."

"…?"

"Listen…I always saw you as a kind of replacement for my crush on Misao. I never really loved you. I just didn't want to be engaged with someone like you. Furthermore; you're a cruel and sadistic person. I don't like people who doesn't value human life as you do."

"…" Sophia tried to stay impassive. She sighed. "So what? What do you want from me?"

Samson came closer to her again. "Sophia…When you told me…that you were ready for everything just to keep your daughter safe I didn't believe you. But now…When I heard words you said to your daughter…"

"I said it?" Sophia rolled her eyes. "Crap!"

"…I can see another side of you. And…somehow or other…I like this trait."

"…I don't care."

"And…" He said, taking her hand in his own. "I would like to know this trait of this Sophia better. If you want…we could…"

Sophia guessed. "Do you want you and me to come back together?"

"Possibly, yes." Samson smiled. Sophia looked down. She seemed hesitate. Samson took her hand again. "I will be here for the trial. I will be here to support you."

And, without another word, he left. Sophia stayed here, unmoving.

Did she dream or something?

The night fell down. Shiori was ready to go to bed. She needed to sleep. Really. With everything…She must have some rest to prepare herself to the worst. She wondered however if she had a chance to win the trial. She didn't think so. With Johanna against her, it was already lost.

Kakeru…She wondered if he was fine.

_I wanted to see you…I love you. I always loved you but you didn't see me. You're the boy who were in my eyes and you never saw me. If I could…just see your face again. _

Suddenly, she heard a sound. She expected it was Sophia who was already back but when she saw the new comer, she goggled.

"Why?"

"Good evening, Ursula."

"…Benedictus."

It was really him. He stood up in front of her cell. She moved away. "What do you want?"

"…"

He didn't answer. He looked very concerned. She didn't know why. "Why did you do that?"

"…What?"

"Why did you push me into the pool? Why did you try to kill me?"

"…I just wanted to…"

He came closer to her. "I just wanted to help you. As you did for me."

"In killing me, you wanted to help me?" Shiori said, ironically. "Somehow or other, I knew what you risked when you false this report."

"How…"

Benedictus explained himself. "Listen to me…I remembered. _Everything_."

"…What? Do you mean."

He nodded. "Everything about the Red Night events. The Black Knights. My death. Twice."

"…No way…"

She goggled astonished. "My comrades too. They remembered everything. What you did to us, Fragments. But now…it has been changed."

"…?"

"Georgius didn't want to be involved with Index anymore. So he left with Misao and stayed to Japan. Samson wanted to go on and chose to forget everything. Everything. That's why he pretended to not knowing you when Sophia introduced you to him. Sebastianus and Elaine left too. They wanted to raise up their baby child. Away from all this pain…"

"…What about you?"

"…You don't know. How much we suffered during 64 years! We gave our life to stop this witch and you killed us! You're the worst!" He cried out.

"That's why…You…I understand now."

"Yes." He calmed down. "I wanted just some revenge."

"That's why you pushed me. You wanted me to die."

"Yes." Benedictus stared up at her. "You'd killed me once, when I am as Acedia…Do you remember?"

"…I'm sorry."

"…" Benedictus frowned. He moved away.

"But…" Ursula went on. "I hate you. I will never forgive you. I loved you. Once during this night. Even if you weren't nice, I forgave because I know you weren't a complete monster. I knew how much you loved the girl and she didn't see you, although you were her brother. I understand now how much you suffered for this. I think you were the unhappiest person I never saw."

"Because…you know this same situation right now, I suppose?" Benedictus mocked her. Shiori glared at him. "Benedictus…revenge is useless. I know you aren't all bad. It was my mission. And I must have protect my friends. I couldn't help it. I think if you've been the one instead of me, you would have been do the same for your sister."

"Don't give me moral lessons! I will be here for your trial. I just want to watch you growing up scared and suffering…So. Ursula. Good night."

"…"

"You know. Don't hope. Johanna never lost. Never."

"…"

"And…if you lost…I will finally be avenged."

And after his last words, he left, letting Shiori alone.


	12. tears of an angel

**Wish you were here**

**Chapter 12. Hope you enjoy ! Reviews, reviews, reviews!**

The day of the trial had come.

Shiori was taken from her cell to the room by Sophia, who insisted for being the one who accompanied her. Although she didn't show it, Shiori felt her bit worried. She supposed it was normal, as her own child was put on a trial with very nil chance to be saved. However, when she was about to enter in the room, she asked her:

"What about Kakeru?"

"…I told him. He will leave."

"I see. It's a good thing." She said, although the tone meant the contrary. Sophia sighed.

"You, dear Ursula are just silly."

"Thanks, Sophia."

She knew it was a good thing after all. When the two women entered into the room, the public became quiet. Shiori looked around her. A lot of apostles came her to assist to the trial. There is a lot she didn't know and some of them she knew very briefly. She found Chiara, who was in the public, a very worried look in her face staring up at her. There was like she expected Benedictus who was here, and who looked the scene very attentive. Shiori saw also Samson next to an empty seat. Sophia tapped on Shiori's shoulder.

"I think I must let you now. I don't really have some advice to give you unfortunately. But…the only thing is…Don't stare up at the Pope or people who will ask you some question. Okay?"

"Yes. Thanks Sophia."

Sophia sighed and came to sit down next to Samson. Shiori was surprised but didn't care and took a seat. Johanna was sat down on the center. She was surrounded by others people, including the magus who brought her here. Her face was very serious but she still kept her malicious look in her eyes. Everything was just a game to her, apparently. Shiori closed her eyes, ready.

One apostle stood up. "Ursula of the Bookshelf. Stand up!"

She obeyed. "We are reunited here for Ursula of the Bookshelf's trial. She is charged of having given a false report of her mission to the Pope Great Holy Johanna."

Ursula didn't answer. "So, sit down. So, dear Ursula. Is it true? Have you really faked your report?"

"…" Ursula already knew it was lost but she however wanted to give a last struggle. "…No. I'm innocent."

"Very well. Have you got witnesses to support your plea?"

"…" The only witnesses she had were her friends. But due to their nature, she couldn't risk something which would threaten their safety. "…No."

"Okay. Another question: have you really defeated the great witch, Liselotte Werckmeister, the witch of Babylon, who was a great threat for us and the world for 64 years?"

"…Yes, Sir." When she said these two words, she could hear a chuckle from Benedictus, as he didn't believe it. She sighed.

"I see. And are you sure having power enough to defeat her?" At this question, Sophia stood up. "Of course she is!"

"Mrs, sit down." "Don't call me MRS! I'm not married!" Sophia cried out, apparently lost it. Really. Shiori sighed and Samson caught her by her arms to make her sit down. The apostle sighed. "It's clear you have a lot of power but I think you should have a real gap between you and Liselotte. I've difficulties to believe it. Are you sure someone didn't help you? Anyone?"

"…" _Yes My friends. _"…Nobody, sir."

"I see. Another question: who were these young people who accompanied you to Index?"

"…Friends, sir. They are magus, as I am." She said. After all, if Kakeru and Yuka were already gone, they didn't risk anything. She could still protect them. She promised them. "Magus? What kind of magus? They aren't part of Index."

Johanna kept smiling. "They…are magus from Japan. They helped me…When I was in another mission and I defeated a dangerous wizard which threatened Japan." She remembered Shuu's help. She still said it. "I wanted just to say goodbye to them."

"I see. And are they involved in Liselotte's defeat?"

"…No, Sir."

"I don't believe it!" An apostle said. "She is lying, it's obvious!" "Calm down, Gil." The apostle said. "We aren't there to know if she is lying or not. But to know if she really faked her report. Ursula." He turned back toward her. "Last question: how did you defeat Liselotte?"

"…I used…my most powerful spell. Bibliotheca Pan Magica. With my 5000 books in my body."

"Hm." An apostle said. "It's rather powerful to defeat such a witch like her."

"No. Liselotte would never be killed by this way."

"Effectively. She had the Phantasmagoria spell after all!"

"Bibliotheca Pan Magica even couldn't defeat her!" Benedictus ended up by standing up. "I know. I've got one with just 600 books. I know there is such a gap between Ursula's one and me, but I can guarantee there isn't way to defeat Liselotte with it."

Shiori glared at him. So. He really will do everything to push her forward the scaffold. "Interesting. So." An apostle said. "She must really lied to us. That's suspicious."

"I see. And even if I don't know which one, I think there must have a way to defeat Liselotte definitely. After all, she also has regeneration spell. Even if Ursula used Bibliotheca Pan Magica spell on her, she could still survive to this."

"So. Ursula. That was the end of my questions. Before the Council's decision, I would like to ask you one last thing."

"Yes?"

"…Are you sure you're really innocent in this case? You can still change your plea. And telling you're guilty to us."

"…I just have something to say."

"We listen to you."

Shiori ended up by standing up. She took a breath, as for telling a speech. "You are very cruel."

"Is that so?" Johanna talked for the first time during the trial. Shiori didn't look at her and went on her speech. "Shuu was right. Since the beginning. You Index are cruel and tyrannical toward each and everyone, no matter if they are magus or human. And even if you are doing great things, you are doing the worst things."

"How you DARE!" People in public began to speak loudly, which made one of apostle begging the silence. Everyone began quiet. Sophia and Chiara looked at her, surprised. Benedictus frowned. Only Johanna stayed quiet, attentive. She sighed. "Go on, Ursula. I'm sure you would like to go on your speech. After all, it's maybe the last you can do."

"Thanks, Great Holy." Shiori went on. "You are doing the worst and most wronged things, and since Index creation. You are maybe threatened but your actions lead to their threat. I learned Liselotte's condition, and I understood despite how many horrible things she did, it's rather clear you Index are involved in something which made her in the state she was. You also send every apostle who is loyal to you to death and without any regret. Although I defeated Liselotte, I could die too. It was the same for Punishment Squad. You sent them without any regret to death and hell. Even if they came back…"

To the word Punishment Squad, Shiori saw Samson goggling. She turned back toward Benedictus, who stared up at her, rather surprised by her speech. "Am I wrong ? Every people you think as a threat, you just eliminate them. We are your puppets."

"…"

A silence came across the room. Shiori took another breath. "But. I'm not your puppet. I can be just a doll but since my mission, I just learned one thing. I've a soul. As everyone. I want to live. I want to live with my friends without anybody who can decide about my fate. Even if I must to die for it…"

"…Shiori." Chiara said, stunned. Johanna smiled. But her look change. Now, she had a look which meant "how interesting…" Shiori sighed. "That's all."

She sat down, relieved by everything she did. "So. Council People will deliberate. Wait for it."

Shiori nodded. During the deliberation, Sophia and Chiara came toward her. "How amazing your speech was!" Chiara took her hand. "Are you okay?"

"…Yes. I'm okay now. No matter the decision will be, I could finally said the thing I always wanted to say."

She turned back toward Benedictus, who stayed sat down. And she could see his look changed. She didn't know why but she felt him guilty and surely remorseful for what he did to her. Finally, while he talked with Samson, he ended up by standing up and left the room. Apparently, shame followed him. She could see it.

"The Council will give back its decision." Sophia and Chiara left Shiori, who was standing up, ready. "Ursula of The Bookshelf. The verdict is…guilty."

She expected it. "So. Leniency is unnecessary for you after everything you said. So. The punishment is the execution. You will be condemned to the stake tomorrow, at 10:AM. Nothing can be helped for it."

"…Yes, Sir."

"So. Shiori will be taken to her cell to tomorrow."

"Yes."

While she was brought to her cell, she turned back toward Chiara and Sophia and smiled to them, as for meaning she was okay, no matter what.

Her last night. She couldn't expect it will be like that. Like a prisoner. So she was after all. But she expected Council decision. It was obvious from the beginning.

She didn't really have some requirement, except for something. She wanted to do something. What she wanted to say…

"Shiori-san!"

Shiori turned back toward the person who called her…who was nobody else but Kakeru himself!

"…Kakeru. What are you doing here?"

"…I learned. I…How pitiful I am…" Kakeru looked down, very awkward and very sad at the same time. "I…did nothing…"

"It's okay, Kakeru. You're for nothing."

"But…I wanted to…I wanted to be here for your trial…To support you! And…"

"I didn't want you to it. I didn't want you to be involved."

"Shiori!" Kakeru cried out, but became awkward. Someone could come here. "We are friends…It's our role to support you! I wanted to help you!"

"…I know. I did everything to protect you, you and the others."

"…"

"I will be executed tomorrow."

"…"

Kakeru looked down and Shiori could see how much Kakeru felt bad. "I regret nothing. I'm happy to die for people I love. It's like that I always wanted to end. Even for a doll like me."

"…Shiori. You don't have to die."

"…If I could at least saved you…I'm happy."

"…Shiori…I don't want…"

Kakeru looked down and tears began to roll on his cheeks. "…My friends…are everything to me. If I lost one…If I lost you…I could never get over it!" He began to sob, without stopping. "I don't want you…to die!"

"…Kakeru."

Kakeru looked up at her. "What?"

"…Come closer here please."

He obeyed. "Now….close your eyes." Kakeru was surprised but ended up by obeying to it too. Shiori stayed unmoving during some minutes then came closer to him, and despite her barriers, put her lips on his. And kissed him. This gesture made Kakeru shocked, and confused him. He goggled. "Shiori…"

"That's okay…"

"…Shiori…"

"Kakeru…I know how you think me as a friend."

"…"

She took another breath. "Kakeru…I love you. I always loved you."

"…Shiori."

"I don't care if I'm rejected. I just wanted…to tell it to you…before to die."

"…Shiori!"

"Nobody…called me…as a human. No Sophia. No Chiara. You…are the first who called me as a friend. And as someone dears…"

"…"

"I love you."

And without another word, she moved away and began to lie down on her bed. Then she closed her eyes, ready for her last night, ignoring Kakeru in the process, who stayed here unmoving.


	13. Together with a loved one

**Wish you were here**

_**The chapter 13. The last but one chapter. Hope you enjoy!**_

When Kakeru came back to Shiori house this night, his thoughts were away. And all these thoughts were focused on one only person.

_Shiori-san. _

She will be executed.

She loved him. And since always.

Kakeru looked down, feeling completely helpless. Why? Why did she tell him that? Why did she want to sacrifice herself? He knew it was in order to protect her friends. But…She didn't have to do it.

He remembered these words he said to Shiori.

_As long as I have my friends, I'm okay. _

It wasn't a lie, it was the truth.

So...right now, it was like his heart had been stabbed. He felt a strong pain inside. The feeling he will lose someone very soon. Someone who is dear to him.

During his walk, he reminisced everything he had with Shiori. His meet, interactions they had together, his true identity and their collaboration to battle Liselotte.

…Since when he didn't notice it?

How…Since when…he didn't notice Shiori's true feelings?

Since when…he didn't notice how precious Shiori was to him?

He couldn't know it. He always relied much on Yuka or Misuzu. Kukuri was a nice person but she always will be a kind of memory from his older sister. Since always, he had been blind about his wish of protection toward Yuka and nobody else. He never really paid attention of Shiori.

But he was sure that he had been always afraid of the fact that Shiori could die. It has been showed when he saved her from the water.

How stupid he had been!

Sure, he liked Yuka. Very much, and he would do anything to her. But now he realized it, he wondered if his blind wish could lead to these feelings of love. And if he was really in love with her.

Did he love her?

Did he really love…Shiori? Was it possible that…during all this time, he felt it toward Shiori from the beginning? And his lack of attention toward her could prevent him to see his real feelings?

He didn't know.

But he knew one thing right now.

He couldn't see Shiori ending like it. Never.

He must to do something.

Anything.

"Kakeru-Kun, where were you?"

Yuka stood up in front of him, looking angry. Kakeru sighed. "Yuka…did you know…Shiori will be executed tomorrow."

"What?"

Yuka goggled, really surprised. "Why? How?"

"I don't really know. She lied to Index for us. She wanted to save us."

"It's…impossible. Are you lying?"

"…No. Unfortunately."

Yuka stared up at him, looking very suspicious. Kakeru realized that his eyes were red for having cried earlier. Yuka looked down. "Kakeru-Kun…Can I ask you…something?"

"…? Yuka…"

"…Do you…like Shiori-Kun?"

Kakeru looked up, astonished. Yuka seemed serious. She always felt when something wrong with him. She could feel it and guess why. He was like an opened book for her. As a childhood friend…

"…I don't really know." He wanted to be honest with her. She deserved at least it. Yuka stayed unmoving during a moment then nodded. "I see."

"Yuka…Please! Listen to me."

"…Kakeru-Kun. Your face means everything. I don't need words."

"…I'm sorry."

"…Don't need it." Yuka closed her eyes, pensive. "…Kakeru-Kun…There is one thing I always wanted to say to you."

"…What?"

"…Sorry. I'm…sorry…for having done everything and messed up with everything. I've always been possessive and jealous toward you…and I never paid attention of your feelings about it."

"No! It's all my fault, Yuka!"

"Kakeru-Kun…I always hated myself. I hurt everyone with my jealousy. I hurt Misuzu-senpai, Kukuri-Senpai…Shiori-Kun too." Tears began to roll on her cheeks. Yuka tried to smile. "It's just…I always loved you. And I always will."

"Yuka…" He tried to come closer to her but she moved away. "…Kakeru-Kun. I'm really sorry. Please, forgive me. Forgive me for everything!"

"…"

"Go!"

"What?" Kakeru raised one eyebrow, surprised. "Do you want me to go?"

"…Go. Go to save her! You're the only one! So…Go!"

"…Yuka…" But she kept crying. Kakeru caught her in his arms and kissed her on her forehead. "Yuka…Thanks."

"…"

"Thanks. I promise you…I'll never let you down. I'll never let you alone. Just remember it."

"…Kakeru-Kun…"

Without any others words, Kakeru moved away and went outside in the night, letting Yuka alone watching him.

The day had come. Shiori woke up. She felt nothing.

Surely…because she did everything she wanted.

And there isn't any regret in her eyes. She knew her death would have a meaning. At least for herself.

"…Take it."

She turned back. She thought it was some magus who were here to take her, but it was only Benedictus who stood up before her cell. "What do you want again?"

"Just take it!" He said, throwing off a kind of pill to her. She picked it up. "What is it?"

"Something which might help you…" he said coldly.

"Do you want to poison me now? I will be executed you know."

Benedictus rolled his eyes. "It's not me who warned Johanna that you faked your report. She guessed it alone and you know it."

"…"

"I…think I did a great mistake about you."

"Don't care."

"Just take this pill. It might help you."

"Why?"

"…" He didn't answer. Some magus were arrived. "Ursula. Time has come."

She nodded. "Okay, Sir."

Benedictus just glanced at her, rather concerned. Then he sighed and left. Shiori looked at the pill. She was hesitant but finally swallowed it. Then she began to prepare herself.

When she was taken on the courtyard, there were a lot of people who were here, and looked at the scene. Shiori recognized Chiara, who cried a lot in Sophia's arms, who looked angry and concerned at the same time. A stake was placed here. Johanna was here too. She looked at her. Shiori sighed. That's it. That's her ending.

Without any others words, she headed for the stake and someone attached her tightly. She sighed and closed her eyes. She didn't know what kind of pill she took but she felt nothing. She closed her eyes. A magus lighted the stake and suddenly, fire began to rise up in front of her. So…it was over. She would like just say goodbye to her others friends. Misuzu, Kukuri, Yukiko, Takahisa, Kaori…Even Yuka and the other idiot of Tadashi.

Kakeru wasn't here.

Weirdly, she felt nothing. She didn't feel warmth of anything. She just felt…some wind. And nothing else. It was strange…What happened to her?

"STOP IT!"

A voice raised up. Because of the fire, she didn't see very well who spoke. However, when she saw a shadow coming to her, she felt falling down, as some links had been broken.

And suddenly, while she didn't notice anything…Kakeru held her in his arms, hugging her very tightly, apparently very happy. "Shiori! Shiori!" He repeated happily. Shiori goggled. Was she dreaming?

"How you DARE, HUMAN!" A man cried out. "Who are you?"

Kakeru helped Shiori to wake up but didn't let her down. "Kakeru Satsuki, Sir."

"You…It was an execution! How could you…?"

"Sorry. But…I can't just let a friend dying like this…" Then he muttered to Shiori's eyes. "…A dear friend and love…"

Shiori looked completely stunned. What did he talk about? It couldn't be real…She wasn't in Kakeru's arms…he was away…with Yuka. How could he be here ?

"…Kakeru…"

"Catch him! It's a shame!"

"…Shiori…hold on, okay?"

And without any other word, darkness came around her and she closed her eyes, unconscious.

When she woke up, she was at her home, lying down on her bed, with Kakeru next to her. She saw him holding her hand tightly, as he was doing usually with Yuka. However, this hand…was her own. She goggled. "Where am I?"

"…Shiori…"

"…Please, Kakeru…Say to me…What's happened to me?"

"…It's a bit weird. I think every people in the next room could explain it to you…"

"?"

Suddenly, the door opened up and some people she didn't expect to see here entered in her bed: Yuka, Chiara, Sophia, Samson, Benedictus and more than anything…Johanna!

"Okay…Will anybody tell me what's going on?" Shiori sighed, a bit irritated.

"Calm down, Ursula!" Chiara bent down over her, reassuring.

"How…?"

"…okay, to clarify…" Sophia began.

"What?" Shiori cried out, not so calm as before. She began to cough strongly. "What are you talking about?" "Listen to me, Ursula." Johanna sighed, making everyone quiet. "The trial was real. But after your speech…The wonderful speech you did…I've a…change of heart."

" A change of heart?"

"Yes. After your speech I realized how amazing you are…And I ended up by realizing you weren't just a doll after all. I asked Sophia about it but she assured me your fate wasn't written in her hands and you could make your decision by yourself."

"…What?"

"I've been really amazed by it and I realized how much you were interesting. How you could become a human while you're just a doll."

"…"

"I wonder if…it isn't love which made you human." Shiori blushed, glancing at Kakeru. "Did you know…about Kakeru?"

"…Yes. Sophia is really talkative." Johanna smirked. Sophia shrugged. "Nothing can be helped."

"And…so what?" Kakeru asked.

"I've decided…to let you go."

"It's true?" Shiori goggled.

"Yes. But you know…Council already made its decision. I couldn't do anything about it. So I decided to do a play. I gave this pill to Benedictus which could help you to resist to the fire. As he tried to kill you, I told him it was surely somehow a way to atone."

Shiori glanced at Benedictus. He sighed and turned back. "Then…When Kakeru came, I said to everyone here to let him to me. And…when every people were gone…we took you here."

"…" Shiori looked down, amazed by this story. It was really strange…She couldn't do everything to it…Really strange. "But, why did you do it?"

"…I told you. And…I can do everything I want here." Johanna smirked. "But…now, Ursula. I regret but…I'm afraid of the fact that we must say goodbye to you."

"…?" Shiori took a surprised look. "Why?"

"If people think you as dead, the story will end here. Nothing can be done. So…If you came back to Index…the story will take another turn." Johanna cryptically spoke but Shiori understood. "If you leave, you will never come back to Index anymore. That's all."

"…Yes, I understand."

"But it would be okay for you." Johanna looked at Kakeru. "I'm sure you would have a great life…with your lover."

"…Great Holy…" Shiori said, unsure of what to say.

"…So. Now. Farewell Ursula."

Then Johanna left. Sophia sighed, understanding Shiori's surprise.

"She is really creepy. We would never saw what are her real thoughts."

"So…I think it would be a goodbye, my dear sister." Chiara said, crying out loud. She hugged Shiori tightly. Sophia hesitated but finished by hugging her too. "So…It would be a farewell?"

"I'm afraid so." Chiara sighed. "Shiori…Promise me…Will you keep in touch, okay?"

"Of course…" Shiori said hugging her back. "Thanks you."

"And what about you?" Kakeru asked Sophia. She sighed. "I don't know. I think I will leave too. If there isn't my daughter anymore…"

"I'm honored…" Shiori said very touched, although her tone didn't mean it. "But you know, we'll keep in touch too. And…You aren't alone too." She glanced at Samson, who smiled and caught Sophia's hand. Sophia rolled her eyes. "Maybe but it isn't the same."

Samson pushed Benedictus forward, who stayed a bit apart. "Didn't you have something to say, you?" He scolded him. Benedictus rolled his eyes and ended up by saying. "…Sorry, Ursula."

"What for?" Samson insisted. ""For everything."

Shiori nodded. "I think we are equal now. I killed you, you nearly killed me…I think it's okay now." Benedictus sighed. "To be honest, I didn't help you to atone…Johanna scared me actually…"

"I'm touched…" Shiori ironically said. "So…What will you do too?"

"…I think Scholastica and I will return to our country. In the Caucasus. I suppose…our love is viewed as kind of impure in Index. I don't want…you know…I just want to stay with her and forever." Shiori stayed quiet during some seconds… "Yes. I think so."

"So…Farewell Ursula." He said to her before leaving without any others words. Samson said to Sophia now. "I think we are going to leave too. I think…we should let them alone."

"Yes, I think so." Sophia smirked to Shiori then leaving too, holding Samson's hands when they are leaving.

Kakeru, Yuka and Shiori stayed alone. Yuka ended up by saying. "…So. I will pack my things so."

"…Yuka…" Kakeru said. But Yuka stopped him by smiling even though she was about to cry. "…I let you." She finished, running away too. Kakeru sighed.

"…I think she'll miss you." Shiori said calmly. Kakeru nodded but turned back to Shiori. "…Shiori. There is something…I would like to say to you…"

"…?" Shiori stayed quiet, waiting for his answer. He ended up by saying and caught her hand. "I love you…"

"…" Shiori didn't answer. Probably because there is no need to answer. Her sweet smile meant everything. She just blushed a bit.

"Do you want…go out with me?" Kakeru asked, very fast. "…Are you sure? Do you want it?"

"…Yes. No. I think I'm sure of my feelings now."

Shiori smiled again and ended up by drawing him close to her. She hugged him tightly. They stayed like that during some seconds then Kakeru kissed her passionately. "…I love you."

"…Me too."

"…Tell me. Don't you think we have still time?"

Shiori chuckled then nodded, understand what he meant. Kakeru woke up and closed the door behind him, in order to not being troubled.

**Hi! I know it's a strange chapter. ^^ Hope you enjoyed. The next chapter is the last. **


	14. Finally happy ending

**Wish you were here**

**So, it's the last chapter. Hope you enjoyed the story. ^^ I'm waiting for your reviews please. Kakeru x Shiori forever! ^^**

"Mum! Daddy! Wake up! Please!"

Shiori sighed. She opened her eyes and glanced at the clock. 10: am. But the little boy already woke up and called them out, impatiently. "…Taka, it's too early…Don't you want to come back to bed?"

"…But…Mum! You said you will bring me to the park today."

"…Sure, I will. But please, let us sleep a bit more…" Shiori was about to close her eyes again, but Taka called her again. "Please!"

"…Hm…I'm sorry, darling but I think you must obey it…" Kakeru smiled, laying down next to her in their bed. Shiori sighed. "You are really a sloth you."

"Mum!"

"Okay, I will. I'm wake up."

Taka smiled and left, waiting for her. Shiori dressed herseld and turned back toward Kakeru. "I will come back in two hours. Will you handle it without me?"

"…Possible. But I'll miss you too."

"…" Shiori smiled and kissed him on his lips. "I love you."

"Me too. Don't forget it."

"Mum!"

"I'"Mum!"

"I'm coming!"

Five years past after their events. Shiori and Kakeru got married and they had a child. While they walked, Shiori thought about all of these years. She thought about Misuzu who came back to her clan and apparently married with a man of a clan. Yukiko and Takahisa were married too and they had a child who was a dear friend to Taka. Kukuri became a writer like her adoptive father and Shiori loved everything about her books. Yuka…Yuka was still a dear friend to them and she visited them very often. She didn't have found love yet but Shiori hoped it for her…Despite everything, she would like her to ding happiness too. She thought to Index too. Every years past and she didn't come back to Index. She just knew that Chiara had a lot of trouble with it but she worked so hard and she missed Shiori. Sophia stayed to Index finally. Samson convinced her to pursuit her researches as it was what she wanted. It was amazing that these two were still together despite their opposite personalities. But Shiori was happy for them. She didn't have news from Benedictus or even Johanna. She thought they did how they wanted to do.

Shiori didn't regret her whole life here to Japan. She loved this country. And as long as she was close to Kakeru, it was okay for her.

What did she want more?

"Now. Taka. Sit down. I will tell you a story."

"Yes! Our usual story!" He smiled.

"Yes. The story of my meet with Kakeru and his friends."

"Yes!"

Taka sat down and listened to her while Shiori began to tell.


End file.
